


right, right, fuck that hurt

by ecrowe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, dunno, have mercy, its awkward, its weird, they are in a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrowe/pseuds/ecrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They end up in a tangled, heavy breathing mess stuck in the backseat of John's beat up car. Hands wandering above clothes, legs bent up at uncomfortable angles and John's teeth and lips and tongue and just mouth kissing every spot he could reach on Dave's neck, and it took no longer than five seconds to have him whispering nonsense things along with John's name and the heat was becoming more annoying by the seconds and it was not just the summer heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right, right, fuck that hurt

**Author's Note:**

> i... i will just leave this here.

Well, there sure are a lot of stars tonight.

Maybe he should've planned this beforehand. Maybe he should have done a list or something and glue it on the back of the driver's seat and check every step.

He should've known that this is not a stupid romance flick or a cliché teen movie. No, this is reality.

There's Dave sitting right next to him, laid back and talking about things without even knowing what he's actually saying. John could pay attention. He  _could_ _,_ but he has more important matters right now to think about. For example, how bad he wants to kiss him. Their hands are entwined, fingers brushing slightly against each other's. The parking lot is completely empty.

_This_ _is_ _reality_ _._

"... And why the ever loving fuck would his dad shave his back in a public pool?" Dave asked. His eyebrows rose in both surprise and confusion.

John took a moment to himself and realize what his boyfriend had just said. He proceeded to let a disgusted grimace show on his face. He then sighed and decided to take the matter into his own hands, said left hand cupping Dave's cheek and turning his face towards him. Without sparing any moment for words, the brunette closed the distance between their lips.

The kiss was slow and inviting, the lips soft and brushing lovingly against slightly chapped ones and he can't help but smile after a few seconds, pulling away.

"Sorry, I..." he pauses for a moment, glancing at Dave's confused look, his parted and surprisingly rosy lips and blond hair sticking up in every direction because of his shades. "Actually I'm not sorry." He suddenly looks very intense and determined. "I'm going to kiss you again."

Dave nods slowly, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

John kisses him.

Dave feels like he's high. Not the bad kind of high, like, the good way—   you know what. He's already bad at romance shit, don't even get him started on a feelings session.

They end up in a tangled, heavy breathing mess stuck in the backseat of John's beat up car. Hands wandering above clothes, legs bent up at uncomfortable angles and John's teeth and lips and tongue and just mouth kissing  _every_  spot he could reach on Dave's neck, and it took no longer than five seconds to have him whispering nonsense things along with John's name and the heat was becoming more annoying by the seconds and it was  _not_ just the summer heat.

Car sex. Just like that. It is cramped, heated and oh look, there is the lever to make the seat recline backwards. Because everything was going so well,  _too_ _well_ _._  Dave's right leg accidentally hit the lever. The seat inclined downwards with a strangled noise, stopping right above his ass. He jumped like a startled cat.

John on the other hand, sighed, relieved. Better to not make any damage to those fine cheeks he's been literally  _dreaming_ of touching.

"Are you ok?" he whispered, hands reaching out in front of him.

The blond muttered a quick  _yes_  while nudging the lever back into it's place. He oh so gently dumped his shades on the front seat.

John tried to hide the giggles that threatened to escape him with a huff of air.

"That thing didn't ruin the mood, did it?"

He smiled sheepishly. His right hand moved up on Dave's waist, under his shirt, leaving behind trails of goosebumps, making him shudder  _right_ _above his dick._

"Something's risin', and it's not Jesus. I think that's all you need to know."

John nodded as if he was in deep thought.

"Fair enough."

As hard as it was, the brunette's upper body was held up by his left arm placed at a really uncomfortable angle. He didn't mind as long as Dave continued to kiss him, as long as he had the privilege to bite, suck and lick his swollen lips. As long as his hand was leaving red marks on Dave's back and Dave's fingers were in his hair, pulling and tugging at it and scratching his scalp  _and-_

And clothes had to go.

And his youth reminds John that it's easier said than done.

Besides having a limited space and seats that can crush you, John learned another thing. First time in a place in which you have  _no fucking experience whatsoever_ : it's not always stars in your eyes, but if it is this time— you probably just bashed your head from awkwardness.

And that's what John did, forgetting how close to the door he actually was.

That's embarassing.

"Fuck," John hissed quietly, one hand going straight to the back of his head. Dave wiggled a bit above him, red eyes trailing over the tent in his pants, hands unzipping and sliding them down on his legs, letting them pool at his ankles. He did the same thing for himself, leaving John with a look of surprise on his face.

"Wow, that's fast."

Dave ignored the little and completely unnecessary comment. His hips swinged downwards, and he almost moaned  _oh_ _god_ _my_ _dick_ but instead he just whispered a shaky  _ye_ s.

John would have done the same if his words wouldn't have been swallowed up by a groan and his fingernails digging into Dave's sides, bringing his hips down in time with his own going up movements.

He could only pray that the awkward moments would stop happening, since they've got that far.

The friction and just the feeling of having something brush against his cock was  _amazing_ _,_ and  _oh_ _God_ _I_ _didn't_ _know_ _I_ _wanted_ _this_ _so_ _much_ _and_ _oh_ _there_ _'s_ _Dave_ _bouncing_ _up_ _and_ _down_ _above_ _me_ _and_ _what_ _if_ _there_ _wasn't_ _any piece_ _of_ _clothing_ _between_ _us_ _and_ _he'd_ _be_ _riding_ _me_ _wouldn't_ _that_ _be_ _fucking_ _fantastic._ Apparently that last part was said out loud because Dave moaned at his words and John's mouth was again on Dave's neck, peppering kisses on every inch of exposed skin he could reach. His kisses trail up to the blond's jaw, cheek, only to end at his mouth in chaste and distracted kisses, breathing each other in. His hands are moving and exploring, just like Dave's, scraping and leaving red marks behind. He pushed himself harder as Dave arched his back, squirmed under his touch.

He cursed and felt Dave go tense as moans mixed with whispers with  _his_ name poured from his mouth. They both went still before relaxing against each other.

"This is gross," he whispered.

John smiled.

"What?"

"I just came into my boxers and it gets colder as we talk and it's  _really_ gross."

"Really?" John snorts, placing his forehead on Dave's shoulder. "This is what you've got to say after we did that? After you've lost your  _innocence_ with me? After—"

"First, who the hell says innocence anymore. Second, I did that a few months ago," Dave explains, shifting uncomfortably in his place. "And third, I'd say we go home and change...”

"Yeah," the other teen agrees, lifting up his head. "Yeah we should do that. Get your ass off of me."

Later that night, with a pizza forgotten in the kitchen, they fall asleep like little kids.


End file.
